


Złamana obietnica

by Liryczna



Series: Odds or Evens [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, filmowe AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nocami czas mijał powoli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Złamana obietnica

Gdy nadeszła zaraza światła Edo zgasły niczym zdmuchnięta świeca. Nieliczne błyski z wciąż zamieszkanych okolic nie rozświetlały już nieba, a z każdym dniem powietrze oczyszczało się coraz bardziej, aż w końcu przez zanieczyszczoną atmosferę przebiły się pierwsze, najsilniejsze gwiazdy. Katsura obserwował je co noc, zastawiając Elżbiecie zajęcie się resztkami oddziału. Od zniknięcia Gintokiego ich sprzymierzeńcy wykruszali się z każdym dniem, zmożeni chorobą, albo pokonani strachem, ale on wciąż starał się nie tracić nadziei. Niezależnie od tego, jak wiele czasu minęło, wszystko wciąż mogło ułożyć się po ich myśli. Nie pozostawało im nic… Poza czekaniem.

 

Nocami czas mijał powoli. Gdy nie miał tysiąca problemów do rozwiązania, a gonienie po ulicach straciło sens, Katsura wolał zaszywać się w miejscu jak najbardziej oddalonym od innych. W samotności i ciszy łatwiej było mu przywołać do pamięci wspomnienia, a noce takie jak ta, gdy bezchmurne niebo upstrzone było setkami drobnych świateł, lubił przypominać sobie letnie wieczory spędzone na obserwowaniu równie mocno rozświetlonego nieba nad Choshu. Liczył więc gwiazdy, pogrążony w myślach o dniach, gdy wszystko wydawało się prostsze, gdy nagle dźwięk na ulicy poniżej wyrwał go z rozmyślań.

Samotna postać zmierzająca pogrążoną w ciemności ulicą przyciągnęła jego uwagę. Nawet z tak dużej odległości wydawała się znajoma, ale powolny, nierytmiczny chód był niewłaściwy, zły, na drobne ramiona naciągnięto o jedno okrycie za dużo. Dopiero, gdy obcy zatrzymał się u jego progu, podnosząc wzrok na rozświetlone okna, Katsura rozpoznał go z przerażeniem. Jak mógł najszybciej, zbiegł na dół, rozsuwając drzwi z rozmachem i łapiąc go w swoje ramiona, zanim zdołał osunąć się na ziemię.

Włosy Takasugiego były białe jak śnieg.

 

Katsura wiedział oczywiście, jak to się stało.

Przed kilkoma miesiącami Kiheitai rozpadło się jak wieża z klocków wraz z pierwszym wybuchem epidemii. W obliczu katastrofy zwabieni obietnicami dostatniego życia żołnierze natychmiast porzucili swoje stanowiska, wybierając taki rodzaj śmierci, jaki im odpowiadał. Niektórzy z nich wrócili na Ziemię, skomląc o przebaczenie i błagając o pomoc. Rząd rozpadł się w niewiele później, rozszarpany na strzępy przez wciąż aktywną politycznie Mutsu. Jej nieustępliwa żądza zemsty przechyliła czarę goryczy, ostatecznie pogrążając siogunat. Rządy dynastii Tokugawów dobiegły końca, a nie pojawił się nikt zdolny do przejęcia władzy. Kobieta niemalże własnoręcznie postawiła potem państwo na nogi, ogarniczając zniszczenia i siłą izolując rozprzestrzenianie się wirusa. Dla wielu było już jednak za późno. Biała śmierć zbierała swoje żniwa wszędzie, nie oszczędzając nikogo.

U Takasugiego wszystkie symptomy były już widoczne gołym okiem. Katsura był pewien, że wzywanie lekarza nie miało żadnego sensu, biel była zwiastunem nadchodzącego końca. Zrobił to i tak, nie mając pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć na diagnozę, której przecież się spodziewał. Gdy lekarz wyszedł, kręcąc głową, Katsura sięgnął po miecz Takasugiego, obracając go w dłoniach z zamyśleniem.

\- Obiecałem, że cię zabiję przy następnym spotkaniu - powiedział, a jego głos brzmiał pusto.  - Wciąż mogę spełnić tę obietnicę.

Było już jednak o wiele, wiele za późno.

Niezależnie od tego, co Katsura chciałby i mógłby zrobić, nikt nie był w stanie już tego zmienić. Odgarnął więc białe włosy z niewidzących oczu, chwycił chłodną dłoń w swoje i czekał.

Za zasuniętymi przepierzeniami niebo powoli przesłaniały chmury.

 

Po wszystkim, zapalił fajkę Takasugiego na progu, wpatrując się w ciemność nocy.

W panującej ciszy wyraźnie słychać było spóźnione kroki. Jego kolejny gość pojawił się znikąd, mijając go w drzwiach bez słowa. Katsura odwrócił wzrok, spoglądając w niebo.

Przez warstwę deszczowych chmur nie przebijała się ani jedna gwiazda.


End file.
